


Worship [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Worship" by imaginary_golux."Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Poe Dameron has a very clever tongue. Rey gets some firsthand experience while Finn enjoys the view."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485014) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Length: 7:22  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/worship.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time for #ITPE treats this year, but I had this and I thought to myself, "Who would enjoy Poe/Finn/Rey smut this Christmas?? I KNOW!" So enjoy reena_jenkins! <3 Thanks to imaginary_golux for having blanket permission. Also used to fill my "group sex (more than two partners)" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). AND WE HAVE ACHIEVED PODFIC_BINGO BLACKOUT. \0/!!!!!!!


End file.
